


Team

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Dating, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, High School, M/M, Making Out, Minor Tanaka/Yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Inter-highs are approaching at an exhausting pace, but the boys still have energy for each other.





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at the Soft Tobio Dial (TM)* *cranks it to eleven*
> 
> 1\. I DEDICATE ALL SMOOCHES IN THIS INSTALLMENT TO MARGARET (peasantaries), WHO DESERVES LOTS OF LOVE ALWAYS BUT ESPECIALLY RIGHT NOW. FEEL BETTER SOON MY DEAR WE LOVE YOU!
> 
> 2\. This is a continuation of my fic, [Do It Right](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11534262), but part of a larger series that updates every week or so.
> 
> 3\. The playlist for this series can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/7BqcBvnylmDTG20FZxjTFv)!
> 
> 4\. If you're disinclined to read the smut, you can stop reading at '“You know I don’t mean it,”' and pick back up on 'There isn’t actually any ringing in his ears'

Practices the week before the Spring Inter-high are so intense they scream right past invigorating into the sort of exhaustion that feels like it would linger for days on end — if Tobio had the time to even think about being exhausted. 

Still, the team is in good shape. Tobio isn’t certain that the team as a whole is at the level they were by the end of last year, but he’s certain that every member in the Karasuno Volleyball Club is at their best and getting better every day. Especially Hinata, who’s incredibly fast and fit compared to last year, much better at improvising _and_ planning attacks with Tobio as the team’s decoy, and he’s been improving his serves exponentially since Tsukishima had the bright idea to taunt him about it. If there’s anything that motivates Hinata Shouyou to do something, it’s telling him he _can’t._

Tobio both anticipates and dreads the Inter-highs. And that’s because volleyball really is his life. To no one’s surprise. As the first years collect the balls and clear the nets, mats and cones as Ennoshita goes over tomorrow’s morning practice, Tobio tries not to think about another season coming to an end. He wants to win, sure—he wants that most—but he’d really like to keep winning nonstop. And he’d really like for this team to stay exactly as it is. 

He’d like things not to dissolve like they did last year, though he knows he can’t stop it from happening. Thankfully, when they make it to Nationals, Tanaka and Noya have already promised they’ll stay on and see them through to the end. 

Tobio showers alongside his teammates, zoning out a little staring at the white tiles on the wall and scrubbing shampoo through his hair while the other guys sing and yell and chatter like they do. 

Until someone smacks him on the butt. 

Tobio jerks and turns around with a glare, zeroing in on Hinata, who has his hair sculpted into a ridiculous mohawk with his own shampoo, and is singing into a bar of soap and wiggling all over as the others laugh until their faces go purple. Hinata makes an innocent ‘wasn’t me’ face, but he winks and his face crumples into a snorting laugh too soon to convince anyone. 

Not that he could ever convince Tobio of his innocence. Not now, anyway. Now they’ve been dating for nearly the whole term. 

“Fuck off,” Tobio says with little force, which is worsened by the smile that twitches at his lips as he turns back around to rinse his hair. 

“Kageyamaaa!” Noya yells. “Was that a smile?” The other guys laugh and crow in a chorus of Ka-ge-ya-ma! “I will never get over this beautiful, scary guy over here. Did you see his face?” 

When the showers start shutting off and the group crowds to their lockers, Hinata adds, “He’s getting much better at the smiling thing.” 

Tobio looks up from digging through his gym bag and spots Hinata on a bench he’s sharing with Noya and Narita as they all make their way through various states of redressing. While everyone else ponders the strategic potential of a terrifying Kageyama Smile on the court, Hinata catches Tobio’s eye and sends a quieter, indulgent smile his way. Tobio flushes and shoves his socked feet into his shoes. 

The air is nice and breezy when they leave the locker room, which makes the idea of lazing about in some grass as the sun sets sound really good right now. Preferably with a fluffy-haired boyfriend, of course. Or, maybe skipping the grass and lazing in bed would be better. 

Tobio is beat. 

He spots Hinata chatting with Yachi under one of the lamp posts along the brick pathway outside the gym, and watches as Tanaka breaks away from the last group of guys out of the gym and jog to join them. 

“Oh, Kageyama—good!” he hears Yachi say. “Are you free for dinner?” 

Kageyama thinks about eating some soup and then crawling into bed, but Hinata looks at him hopefully, which obviously decides it for him. He’s not sure why they’d ask. 

“We’re trying to plan an end-of-season party this Friday. Ramen is good brain food, right,” Tanaka adds with a wink. 

“So it’s not a double-date?” Tobio asks, a little ironic. 

“‘Course it is!” Hinata says, and grins when the other two blush. They’ve been dating a month and yet they’re still like this. Maybe they’ll always be like this. 

It’s kind of stupid. But, Tobio supposes, it’s kind of nice. Nicer when Tanaka reaches out and touches Yachi’s arm in a small, comforting gesture. 

Before dating Hinata, it would’ve been embarrassing and annoying, if he even noticed something like that. But, now, he thinks of how Hinata does this to him. And... 

It’s still embarrassing and annoying, but he likes it. 

He’s so weird. Everything is so weird. 

“Where are we headed?” he asks. 

Thankfully, dinner is less embarrassing, mostly because Yachi, Tanaka and Hinata are all alike in that they like to fill silences with lots of noise. So, that means Tobio ends up having a pretty quiet meal of ramen anyway, while Hinata rests a hand on his thigh and gestures with his chopsticks. He doesn’t have to say a word, which is great because until he gets his dinner he could be considered nonverbal anyway. 

The party-planning really gets going once Yachi gets a text from Adimari, who confirms his parents will be away over the weekend leaving his house and pool available for a get-together. Tobio doesn’t know how they’re all going to pull it off, since he’s running on fumes and it’s only Tuesday, so by Friday he will probably be 99% volleyball and 1% dead or ready to die in his sleep. And, on the other hand, it’s _already_ Tuesday. Can anyone plan a party only three days ahead? 

Apparently, these three can. 

Once he’s eaten his weight in soupy noodles, Tobio leans back in the booth and watches his friends chatter, watches Tanaka eventually stretch his arm around Yachi’s shoulders with one of those fake yawns, watches him peer down at her with the most bizarre, soft expression ever. Does Tobio look at Hinata like that? He glances down at Hinata and, sure enough, his boyfriend is smiling at him softly as he sips his tea. 

Tobio flicks him in the forehead and steals his boiled egg from his soup. 

That’s when Hinata starts to play dirty. 

He does that thing he tends to do absently against the seam of Tobio’s trousers under the table. Tobio’s sure he’s doing it on purpose this time, since Tobio’s complained about it making him squirm on other occasions. 

Hinata squeezes his thigh, high up near his pocket, after dragging his fingers up the inside of his quad, which makes Tobio nearly choke on his water, and Tobio decides then and there that he won’t be making eye contact with his friends across the table for the foreseeable future. 

By the time their main courses are cleared, Tobio has essentially hidden in Hinata’s hair, heedless of any other restaurant patrons. He’d rather no one saw his face right now. 

“I’m gonna walk Kageyama home, but I’ll check in with Suga and Daichi to see if they can grab Asahi and come down for the weekend,” Hinata announces once they’ve split the bill, and Tobio nearly trips out of the restaurant once Yachi and Tanaka say goodbye, sticking around to share dessert. 

At Tobio’s door, Hinata grabs his hand, tugging him down so he can kiss Tobio’s cheek. Tobio turns just at the right moment to catch his lips, and as Hinata lowers down to his heels again, Tobio says, shy, “Tonight?” 

Hinata’s fingers squeeze his even harder, and he nods eagerly, before looking behind them at the empty driveway. 

Yeah, Tobio’s glad his parents are out on a date, too. 

They kiss for ages standing by Tobio’s neatly-made bed, and Tobio realizes they haven’t even dropped their bags yet—he was really, really eager to lick into Hinata’s mouth. To be honest. So, all other tasks are pretty low-priority right now. 

That is, until Hinata stretches a hand into his hair and husks against his mouth, “I really wanna get you off.” 

Tobio drops his bag, then. 

On the bed, they kiss more and more, slowly stripping out of their clothes and moving against each other when it seems they can’t help themselves. Tobio certainly can’t, stroking up and down the soft-warm skin of Hinata’s muscled back with restless hands as Hinata takes a long moment here and there to arrange Tobio how he wants, to push his setter soul t-shirt up his stomach just under his armpits, to drag his boxer-briefs all the way down his straining legs, to insinuate his hips between Tobio’s thighs, before he’s sitting up suddenly, lips leaving Tobio’s with a comical ‘mwah!’ 

“Wha—?” Tobio asks, as Hinata’s head sweeps to the right and left, eyes scanning the floor. “S’wrong?” 

“Lube!” Hinata exclaims, and then whoops when he spots where he dropped his gym bag, partially covered by the puddled fabric of his uniform trousers. 

Tobio slaps his hands to his face as Hinata nearly tumbles to the floor from his snug spot between Tobio’s legs, and grunts when Hinata leaps back onto his lap with a victory cry and thwaps him on the head with his bright red lubricant container. 

“You’re stupid,” Tobio says through his fingers. 

“I’m _about_ to rock your world,” Hinata corrects him, smacking a kiss to his nose peeking between his cupped hands, “so be nice.” 

“You know I don’t mean it,” Tobio admits once Hinata starts pressing kisses to his hips and drops the tube out of sight so he can rub warmth into Tobio’s legs. 

“I know you mean the opposite,” Hinata agrees. His voice takes on an indulgent tone as he sucks a kiss to the tendon in the crease of Tobio’s thigh. Tobio shivers and takes a shuddering breath as his dick starts to fill in earnest, and Hinata hums before stroking a finger down the vein on the underside. “I know,” he repeats, almost to himself before he slowly parts Tobio’s legs and pushes them back toward his chest. 

Tobio takes another breath, palming his erection to fend off the hot simmer that’s starting in the pit of his stomach. Hinata seems to echo him with a breath of his own, as he opens the lube and squeezes a line out across two fingers. 

“Ready?” he asks, and his voice is both excited and shaky. Nervous. 

Tobio distracts Hinata right in the middle of spreading the lube between his fingers, just as he’s about to dip between Tobio’s legs, by leaning up to kiss him. He can’t help it. Hinata, with that wobbly smile on his face, his red cheeks, needs to be kissed. 

“M’gonna get lube on your shirt,” Hinata complains half-heartedly between wet kisses. 

“No, you’re not.” 

“I can’t just _not_ when you’re doing that!” Hinata complains, but nips at Tobio’s lips anyway. “Do you wanna do this?” he asks eventually, scrambling to right himself in the bed. “We don’t have to, you know. If you’re not ready.” 

Tobio shakes his head. And, when that makes Hinata’s eyes go wide, he corrects, “‘Course I wanna do this. I want _you_.” 

Hinata rolls his eyes but can’t hide the flush that spreads from his cheeks down his chest, and the throb of his erection. Licking his lips, he makes sure the lube is still slick and warm on his fingers before slipping them down to the cleft of Tobio’s ass. Tobio grabs fistfuls of his sheets as he watches—feels—Hinata circle his hole with a careful finger, press an absent kiss to Tobio’s twitching thigh when he pushes in to the first knuckle. He slowly presses in and out, teasing at his hole every now and then, and soon he’s all the way in. Slowly fucking him with one finger and pressing in deeper than Tobio had anticipated. 

“Tight,” he murmurs. 

And Tobio lets out a sound that could be, “muh.” 

Hinata replies by adding another finger and Tobio starts to feel that shaky, full feeling. Tobio is almost too distracted, torn apart, to notice the look of concentration on Hinata’s face—sharp eyebrows furrowed and eyes intense and tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth—as he holds Tobio’s hip and carefully but steadily strokes inside of Tobio with two slippery fingers. Almost too distracted. He blinks his eyes open and spots Hinata’s parted lips when Tobio’s legs start to flex. 

“Shouyou,” he whines softly, embarrassment blooming at the absolutely mangled way he says it. The way everything is making him feel. The too-much-ness of it. He squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Yeah? M’here,” Hinata replies immediately, his hand that’s not occupied by scissoring its slick fingers to stretch and open him up, making him tingle all over, strokes up his thigh and rests at the back of his knee, squeezes there. “Do you feel good? It’s kinda weird, right? Full, but goo—” 

Tobio cries out, hands scrambling in the sheets to get away and push back on Hinata’s fingers somehow at the same time. 

“Mm, that’s that spot,” Hinata says, voice almost gravelly. He doesn’t jab at it after, but teases around it, and Tobio’s partially glad because he’d come _so fast_ if Hinata rubbed over that spot long enough. He hadn’t realized how different, how startlingly different, someone else’s fingers would feel. He’s tried it on himself once or twice, and nearly made himself come, but it didn’t feel anything like this, with Hinata over him, whispering things to him and holding him open. “You’re amazing, you look amazing!” 

Tobio flails an arm out to touch Hinata, any part of him, and catches a tuft of hair above Hinata’s ear. He opens his eyes to see Hinata looking, not at his fingers between Tobio’s legs, but at Tobio’s face. His eyes are dark, making Tobio’s stomach twist, but he smiles a little when Tobio strokes his hand over his cheek. He leans into Tobio’s palm, and then kisses the heel, and then bites it playfully. 

Tobio grunts. 

Hinata laughs, and with the lovely sounds bouncing out of his chest he rubs against Tobio’s prostate again. 

“Ah!” Tobio gasps, and his body arches. His wide eyes get a good picture of his bedroom ceiling before he’s slamming them shut again, hips rolling onto Hinata’s fingers. 

“Gosh, I wanna—I wanna kiss every part of you,” Hinata babbles, letting the pressure off but still stroking slowly over the spot that sends sparks flying behind Tobio’s eyelids. “You’re so hot, Tobio. You’re so good for me,” he adds and, as if he can’t help himself, leans over Tobio’s splayed legs and presses a wet kiss to the head of Tobio’s dick. 

“Oh, fuck—oh fffff—Shouyou, stop I’ll—” 

Hinata’s breath huffs over the wet skin, making Tobio’s _whole body_ twitch and his dick blurt precome over his trembling stomach. “Alright,” he murmurs, “how ‘bout—can I add another finger? That’ll take the edge off…” 

Tobio nods frantically, spreading his legs further, hooking a hand on his own thigh so Hinata can move where he pleases. He only slips a little, trying to grip his skin where sweat has gathered behind his knees from the exertion, but thankfully manages not to kick Hinata in the chest. Hinata pulls his fingers all the way out and traces soothingly over Tobio’s rim as he adds more lube, the sensation a startling and confusing cold-hot from the slick liquid and the rub of Hinata’s fingers. The third finger feels like stretching a sore muscle, a dull, throbbing burn that fades once Hinata presses quick kisses to his thighs and shuffles closer. His own thigh rests against Tobio’s ass as he kneels close. 

“Tobio,” he breathes as he leans his forehead against Tobio’s knee and his fingers finally bottom out. He sounds like he’s watching something wondrous—like fireworks or a professional volleyball match. He pumps his fingers a couple times, making Tobio arch again and again. “Ugh, you’re making me so hard, I—” 

Tobio opens his eyes and immediately regrets it. A groan rumbles up from his chest as he takes in Hinata now hovering over him, kneeling in the sheets as his arm flexes between Tobio’s legs, other hand occasionally gripping Tobio here and there where he can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, but unfailingly returning to his own erection, so pink and wet. Hinata squeezes around the base as he watches his fingers disappear inside Tobio, and then looks up at him. He looks like he could press inside him right now, the way he holds himself, the way he moves even closer so his knuckles brush the sensitive skin at the back of Tobio’s thigh when he remembers to stroke himself. His precome slips over those knuckles and fizzles down Tobio’s skin where they touch. He looks like Tobio wants—he looks ready to— 

“Shou,” he cries, “please.” Hinata leans forward, surprising Tobio, and kisses him slowly, stroking his tongue inside his mouth like his fingers stroke inside Tobio, and then he entwines their free hands. “Please,” Tobio rasps again, and Hinata nods. 

“Anything, anything—” Hinata replies, which shouldn’t make sense, but it _does_ and then he’s pumping his fingers in earnest. Tobio feels winded, like the breath is being knocked out of him again and again as Hinata presses relentlessly inside him, filling him and rubbing his prostate on every other stroke. “Look at you,” Hinata adds with a particularly hard press, making Tobio writhe. “You’re so beautiful. Tobio, I love making you feel good. Do you—does it feel good?” 

Tobio just whines and nods, letting go of his leg to grip his headboard. 

“Yeah? I can’t wait until—” he cuts himself off, but Tobio nods anyway, rolling his hips. “You gonna come? You look so hot—you’re taking my fingers so—well—” 

Tobio doesn’t have a lot of time to contemplate Hinata’s broken babbles, because he can feel the heat gathering from the pit of his stomach, deeper than he’s felt before, and for a split second he thinks about how he’ll feel when Hinata fucks him for real, how their hips will slot together, how Hinata will look above him and inside him—everywhere—before his body seizes up. 

“Come on, Tobio, yeah,” Hinata croons, and his free hand leaves his own flushed dick to wrap possessively around Tobio’s. Not stroking, just gripping him, as he gasps, “Come on my fingers, oh f—” 

Writhing, Tobio wails, and his eyes roll back, and he spills over and over up his chest and onto his clenched stomach, into the sheets. 

There isn’t actually any ringing in his ears, but it feels like there should be—it feels like there should be some monumental aftermath, but the room is quiet as Hinata presses another kiss to his knee and lets his legs down as he pulls away from him, leaving him empty. 

Tobio shakes for a long time, feeling strung out and everywhere and nowhere all at once, but Hinata seems to know what to do to ground him to the dim room, the messy bed. He presses small kisses to the crease of his thigh before crawling up his body and leaning over him on all fours. 

“Tobio… are you crying?” 

Tobio jerks a little, hand reaching up to swipe at his cheek. Confused, he rubs wetness from his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

Hinata’s voice is quiet when he continues, “Are you okay?” He sits back on Tobio’s thighs and brushes his hand over Tobio’s elbow—whatever he can reach—in a soothing pattern. 

“Yeah, I’m—I don’t know why I—” Tobio’s breath hitches. 

“C’mere,” Hinata murmurs with a tug to Tobio’s arm, and Tobio dutifully lifts himself so he sits up in front of Hinata. Hinata then thumbs at Tobio’s wet cheeks, lifts his arms and wraps them around Tobio’s shoulders. 

Tobio can’t stop shaking, eyes squeezing shut in the cradle of Hinata’s arms. He feels fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck, and a soft, broken noise rises unbidden from the back of his throat. 

“Uwaaaaa,” Hinata says eventually, a hint of wonderment in his tone. “I really, really like you.” 

He lets out a small giggle, and Tobio echoes it with a watery laugh. He encircles Hinata’s waist with unsteady hands and nuzzles into his neck. 

He likes Hinata Shouyou so much that he… he thinks ‘like’ might not even be a big enough word anymore. 

Tobio doesn’t wanna think too hard right now, though. Probably can’t anyway, so he takes a big breath and presses a lingering kiss to Hinata’s neck. 

“Mm,” Hinata hums. “Feels good.” 

“You haven’t come yet.” 

Hinata tugs at Tobio’s hair when he starts sucking just under his jaw. “N-no,” Hinata agrees. 

Tobio slowly tilts them until they’re sprawled back into the sheets, mostly so he doesn’t have to exert much energy but also because Hinata can rut against his messy stomach as Tobio sucks hickeys into his neck at an easy angle. He doesn’t even touch himself, and Tobio only clutches at his lower back, but he comes apart easily, like he had when they hadn’t even been dating for long, against the gym wall near the vending machines. If Tobio weren’t so worn out he’d probably get hard again from thinking about it in this new light. 

After Hinata goes silent, and his hips judder achingly slow against Tobio, and he adds to the slipperiness between them, Tobio unsticks himself from his neck and presses a sleepy kiss to his lips. 

“You’re amazing,” he manages, and watches Hinata’s breathless, growing smile. 

Hinata lets out a short laugh and passes his hand over Tobio’s hair. “That’s more like it,” he replies. 

Tobio just shrugs. 

“That was good,” Hinata adds with the stroke of his finger over one of Tobio’s eyebrows. “Did you like it?” 

“Dumbass,” Tobio mutters, closing his eyes. 

“What?!” 

“It was beyond good,” he admits after he’s satisfied himself listening to Hinata’s indignant squawking. 

“ _You_ were beyond good,” Hinata admits, and then: “We’re a good team.” 

Tobio feels that feeling again. The beyond-like thing. It makes him feel like someone hit him in the sternum with a hot poker. Or something. It’s warm and clenching and achey and so good and awful all at once. But mostly really, really good. It makes him want to stop time and suspend them right here forever, so he doesn’t have to say goodbye tonight, and so he doesn’t have to wait so long for a hello in the morning. 

And also so he doesn’t have to get up and clean himself off to make sure they don’t fuse together with the amount of come between them. 

“You’re smiling again,” Hinata says, and his tone is suspicious but _this close_ to laughter. “It’s freaky. You don’t think we make a good team?” 

“I think we’re the best team ever,” Tobio says, and opens his eyes again. 

Hinata’s face is flushed, and his teeth peek out between his soft lips when he grins, too. 

Tobio leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My dears, I have some news which may make you a little sad - this series is drawing closer to its conclusion!!! I think we have 2-3 installments left of the main arc in this AU, which is both exciting and, as mentioned, kinda :(((((. This has been all about Tobio's journey with Hinata, and they've really made strides and are coming really close to the second reason I named the series, "Countdown," other than the fact that it starts off around New Years. ;P #nospoilers
> 
> I really adore you all and appreciate all the love you've given this story, and promise you this isn't the end of my Kagehina stuff, OR my Soft Tobio Agenda, OR even fic from this AU! I have some other stuff knocking around my brain that I hope you'll like, alongside Keep Your Eyes On Me, to keep you happy! <3
> 
> In the meantime, next up KageHina attend a well-deserved party!
> 
> -
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
